Fair Trade
Deals and Trades Tugging a large packet, which had an elongated form, Elizabeth sighed to herself and calmly walked through the streets of Brago. It was a city famous for its trading agencies, influenced by the activity on Nassau, since this one stood in the island of Viragohard, an island nearby to Shrewsoft. A shame, from where she stood, she couldn't see the island's Metal Tower. Hair down and glasses on her face, Elizabeth gave a quick glance here and there, not any people seemed to be too keen on putting their eyes on her nor on her object. The streets reeked of both dirt and items, not any valuable ones, however. Elizabeth moved her hand to a door handle, casually opening as she stepped inside, a sign upwards spelled the name "Trading Weasel". A trading shop that also happened to work as an Inn, here, she could rest well until she could properly find her way back to Brine, the Sanctuary Alliance's base. "Hmmmmm," Elizabeth hummed upon entering the place's main hall. "Listen here, this thing has to be worth something more than 100,000!" Harlan exclaimed, moving his hands around for emphasis. "Just look at it! It has some freaky design on the centre, and it's copper and gold!" he continued, obviously showing his disdain for the man he was yelling at. "Look, kid." the man responded, twirling his golden moustache violently. "If I say it's worth nothing more than 100,000, than it's worth nothing more! If ya' can't accept that, bug off!" the man spat, swatting his hand towards the entrance, as if he was telling Harlan to leave the establishment. Harlan snorted, his own temper rising. "Listen here, ya cunt." the hybrid began, a quiet snarl leaving his mouth. "I'll sell it to you for 500,000. That's half of what its actually worth." he continued, bluffing slightly as Harlan had no idea how much the trinket he had in hand was worth. The man didn't reply, and jerked his thumb towards the door. Harlan sighed, and turned around sharply. As he made his way towards the exit, he clenched his fists out of anger. Of course, he just had to have had the idea to try and hone his skills on his own after training for two years with Vánagandr. He hadn't spent those two hellish years to only have some fat moustached man be a complete asshole to him. He cursed in anger, and he kicked the building's door open, slamming it behind him as he left. A shiver coursed through Elizabeth's body, but, it hadn't been because of the words told by the two people. In fact, her nostrils inhaled the full scent of the item that Harlan had, her body moved on its own and forward at the their table. Before Harlan could get up and properly leave the place, Elizabeth slammed both her hands over the table, "E X C U S E M E!" She exclaimed, eyes wide as the entire settlement shook for but a single second. "He is right!" Elizabeth pointed shakingly at Harlan, not caring about his own reaction towards her, "This thing is actually worth..." She sniffed the item in a single second, "... 750,000!" It truly was, she had seen one of this kind quite a long time ago, and that was why... she couldn't let this happen. "B-U-T!" Elizabeth rose a finger, her other hand still holding her package, "Young man, I can't let you sell this!!" Harlan staggered back once the woman had suddenly appeared in front of him, bumping into a chair. "What the?!" he exclaimed as he distanced himself from the woman, obviously unnerved by her personality. "Stop smelling my trinket!" he yelled at her, still staggering back as she continued to smell the trinket, despite Harlan moving it from hand to hand. "STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" he kept yelling, but the woman wouldn't stop. It was getting annoying. "If you want the trinket, or whatever," Harlan began, still moving backwards. "Then buy it. You said it yourself, it's 750,000, right? In that case, fork over the money, and its all yours." "W h y?" Elizabeth waved a hand at him, "It's marvellous!" Her laugh ressonated within the place. Eyes following Harlan, Elizabeth's smile never faltered, while she wondered why he was so bothered by it, after all, he was willing to sell it to a stranger for some bellies. Straightening her position, Elizabeth beamed and waved one hand around, tapping repeatedly at the air, "I won't buy it!" She turned around in a simple spin, though, should distraction get the best of Harlan, the trinket would move in a similar fashion. Elizabeth reached towards the door with a single leap, taking the item with her. Such thing was possible due to her Devil Fruit, through sending ripples of mental energy through the air with her tapping, she was capable of making the trinket follow her. Truly, Elizabeth had no time nor money to waste on such trinket, it was of a impeccable collection. A collection that came from a bloodline of Knights, she was sure that the other crew in the alliance would be interested in checking it out. Plus, as a treasure, Elizabeth had to keep it safe from anywhere else, "BUH-BYE!!" She screamed from outside, on the cue that the trinket wasn't snatched away somehow. Her movements had been too fluid. Like a raindrop sliding off of a leaf. That, and she had given up too easily. If there had been anything Harlan had learned during his training, it was that nothing was ever as it seemed. Harlan looked towards his palm, and snarled when he noticed that the trinket was missing. The moment she had closed the door behind her, Harlan began his sprint. He slammed through the door, jerking his head around searching for the woman. "GRAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he yelled, causing people to look in his direction. Eventually, he spotted her, her pale green hair an easy way to find her. Plus, he had gotten her scent; a mixture of a damp cave and salt water. "I SEE YOU!" he screamed, running towards her. Halfway into his sprint, he got onto all fours, increasing his speed. Despite only being a half-Mink, Harlan had retained more of his Mink qualities, including claws and the tendency to run on his fours. He snarled in joy as he approached. "GIMME GIMME GIMME!" he roared, wanting his trinket back. Harlan would have been completely fine if she bought it off of him. He wouldn't have given it a second thought. But she wasn't willing to pay, and not only that, she stole it from him! That meant either one of two things; either the woman was just a no-good thief, or that trinket was more valuable than Harlan had thought it was. Once he was close enough, he pounced. His claws, covered by his leather gloves, began to glow a beacon blue, eventually breaking out into sparks. This was the power of , an ability possessed by the Mink Tribe. Harlan, being a half-breed also had access to it, although it wasn't as potent as it normally could. He brought both of his claws down towards the woman, the electricity crackling violently, wanting to pierce through this...this thief. Elizabeth hadn't activated her Kenbunshoku since earlier, therefore, she had to rely on her other senses to use reflexes. However, the intensity of Harlan's voice was enough to alert her before their distance was closed, though, as soon as she turned around, her whole expression widened. Even then, it had been enough time, her face was shone upon by a blue light. Along with the trinket, Elizabeth's body was catapulted high into the sky, creating a cloak of dust that covered the entire street. As he sped past her, Elizabeth maneuvered for a heavy kick against his back, figure spinning vertically and making the wind rustle violently. Should it collide, from above, she cooed loudly, "Oh oh oh, you actually are one of those furries!!" Elizabeth gave an okay sign with her free hand, tongue sticking out. "I thought these things were accessories..." She gestured for his ears. Then again, if he was a Mink, he should be covered in fur, it seemed not. "Is he a hybrid... or something more rare?" "You're not getting this back, sweetie~" Elizabeth stuck her tongue at him once again, preparing to send several telekinetic ripples on the air around her being, to both keep her flying and set up anything else. Her leg slammed into his back, and he shot forwards, crashing straight into a fruit stand. Fruits flew off in every directions, splashing onto the ground and bursting into pieces. Harlan groaned in discomfort as he moved around slowly. But, as with most opponents, their teasing words always annoyed Harlan. Those words always managed to anger him just enough. "A FURRY?!" he yelled, shooting back up to his feet as if nothing had happened. His hands moved around his body rapidly, comically wiping off the dust on him. "THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, CALLING ME A FURRY?! AND WHAT, MY EARS LOOK FAKE OR SOMETHING? HOW DO THEY LOOK FAKE, THEY'RE GENUINE EARS!" Harlan roared, moving his hands around for emphasis. In one fluid motion, he pulled off his shotgun from his back, swinging it over and showing it off. Electricity began to surround it, small bolts hitting the ground as a result. "AND YA' THINK I AIN'T GETTING THAT TRINKET BACK?! OHOHOHO, I'M GONNA GET THAT BACK TODAY, JUST WATCH ME!!" he yelled, something he obviously did often. "NOW, GET ON THE GROUND WHERE YOU BELONG!" he spat, aiming the shotgun straight towards Elizabeth. Harlan pulled the trigger, and the bullet came bursting through. As it left the barrel, the electricity wrapped itself around the bullet, imbuing itself to the ammunition. "RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS!!" Elizabeth cupped her mouth with a palm, eyes closed, "You're quite bothered, good! I wonder how you got this! If you owned or... hunted for it," She clapped, putting the hidden Caladbolg under her armpit while at it. One eye opened halfway as she heard the sound of a shotgun being readied, Elizabeth shrugged and the air around her shifted, making her move slightly, "Rsss, you think you can-" However, her eyes soon widened and a roaring pain coursed through her arm, blood sipped into the air. The air Elizabeth had manipulated had a hole through it, although it was visible for only an instant, effect of the lightning bullet making its way through. It had also grazed just then by her left arm, splicing the side of her biceps open, which she clutched with her right hand. Elizabeth's eyes shone and spared no second as they stared down upon Harlan's figure, bright enough that they could be gazed upon from a distance. She surpressed a hiss, it was fine, right? She still had legs. As if a feeling had crept on to the nearby civillians, some distanced themselves in a hurry, not even understanding why their body moved so fast. At the same time, knowing that shotguns' shots weren't continuous, Elizabeth smashed both her legs in a kick against the air she gathered, sending yet even more ripples throughout its entirety, the wind screamed and bent. Instead of a small amount of air, the atmosphere itself of the area was smashed in by Elizabeth's signal, distorting its form as it descended in a blink against the mink and, due to its size, against the entire street. The entire town shook and dust rose high, the air, influenced by the many ripples, acted like a tsunami and crashed against the ground, supposedly smashing Harlan along with it. The blitzing wave of air slammed into the ground, and by extension, into Harlan. He crashed right into a building, and the wave of air caused it to collapse. Planks of wood slammed onto him, and they just kept piling up. As the dust cleared, a figure was able to be distinguished, a boy with steam coming out of his ear. It was Harlan, and he had managed to survive. When the air had slammed against him, he managed to surround himself in Busoshoku Haki, to protect him from any additional harm that he knew would follow. As the smoke cleared, Harlan snarled. "WHAT THE HELL? FIRST YA' STEAL MY TRINKET, THEN YOU TRY AND CRUSH ME WITH SOME SUPER FAST AIR THING? HOHOHO, I'M GOING TO REVEL IN BRINGING YA TO YOUR DAMNED KNEES!" He aimed once more, towards her left kneecap. In his past, Harlan would always strike to kill, but during his training he had been taught that sometimes the best way to ensure victory was to slowly wear down the opponent. Then, he fired another bullet, the electricity running through the shotgun managing to imbue itself into the bullet. Then he cocked the gun, before aiming it towards the woman's right shoulder. He pulled the trigger again, releasing another electrically imbued bullet in that direction. There were a few reasons to why Harlan had done this. For one, it was to practise a principle taught to him during his training; to hinder an opponents movement. If she moved to either side to avoid the other bullet, one of them would pierce her. The other reason was because he had to. Harlan didn't truly have any other way to fight against that woman. He couldn't fly, cause he didn't have any wings, unless he had suddenly grown a pair in the last thirty seconds. It pained him to be so limited in his options of combat, but until she was on the ground, there was no other way to fight back. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes once more, lips still curved down. Her lips curved up for an instant, "Rs. You talk a lot," And that ended up doing more than Harlan would ever wanted, it alerted others of his situation. Not many knew, but, the Alliance was actually pretty strong, even if they didn't take any sides, Elizabeth was one of its leaders, standing up there behind Judith's shadow. "HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Bringing her palms together, Elizabeth spun and executed a swift kick against the air she imbued ripples in, a boom ressonated from behind her, shaking the atmosphere, and the air was sent towards Harlan and his first bullet. Due to the velocity it was created at, it took the form of an air sphere, which soundly pierced through the first bullet in another boom and ripped the air around itself, clashing against the electricity with its density. After doing so, it would continue aimed at Harlan's stomach, not losing any speed. Yet, even then, Elizabeth hadn't stopped spinning, doing so sideways and pushing the air around her even more, so that it rotated just like her, but, faster. Whatever other bullet that had been fired, it would get swallowed in by the upcoming hurricane that formed around Elizabeth's being, getting twirled around and then disintegrated, leaving not even a whisper. Even if it had, it would have also got swollen by the upcoming shriek, louder than the one provoked by Elizabeth's previous attack, for not even her very being was visible anymore. The only thing visible was the green light of her eyes. The screams of the citizens were muffled not only by the rotating wind, but, by the breaking ground, by the creaking wood. Some held tightly to their houses and buildings, some flew around, though, Elizabeth made sure to not get them sucked in. With its centrifugal power, the tornado sent all of hot air up, making clouds gather above it and allowing itself to reach their height, the entire atmosphere darkened. Should the previous air shot not only pierce through the bullet but also land squarely against Harlan, he would find himself disoriented, even if only for a second. It was a second that Elizabeth would take, her then cold eyes never stopped piercing Harlan's own, even if he hadn't stared back at her. He needed not to be told of her gaze. If she needed to continue rotating or not, she didn't know, but, Elizabeth's shining eyes stood on the hurricane, as if it had eyes on its own, its top was hollow, making it seem as if it had a mouth. Slurp, then nothing, no sound. It expanded even more, producing a whirling sound that was more like a roar, deafening those that were mere meters from it and with weak ears. Everything that had stood facing it was ejected upwards and instantly found themselves atop the dark clouds, gazing at the sun and enjoying the calm breeze, the rocks were so fast they lost pieces of themselves. However, everything passed just fine through its structure. That meant, if caught, Harlan would find himself atop there too and not truly harmed. The winds had been insanely violent. The wind tore itself apart, creating a screeching noise that had almost deafened Harlan due to his highly keen ears. It felt as if firecrackers had gone off right beside them, an absolutely ear-ringing noise that tore Harlan's mind. It pushed him around, the winds also being freakishly strong. Whatever Elizabeth was, Harlan had obviously done something to offend and awaken some sort of anger within her. As her shot of air pierced through his bullet, he managed to wrap himself in Busoshoku Haki, the shot slamming squarely into his chest. He staggered back a bit, his Haki had taken in most of the blow. Then, the hurricane that Elizabeth had formed made its way towards Harlan, sucking him into it. It spun him around the structure multiple times, slowly rising with every passing second. Harlan's saving grace had been a somewhat stable building, to which as he flew by it, he grabbed on, holding on for dear life. Fear made its way into Harlan's mind, and he was reminded of something. He had his Devil Fruit, he could always use that. He began to amplify the fear he felt, increasing the output of adrenaline that pumped into him. He pulled himself upwards, towards the creaking wall of the building, eventually making his way to the centre of the roof. The winds still tore around him violently, but with all the adrenaline pumping through Harlan, he was able to stand his ground, albeit having tunnel vision. His eyes travelled frantically around the landscape, eventually settling on Elizabeth. To get to her, he'd have to make it past the hurricane...or through it. He reminded himself of a potential technique he and his mentor had discussed, a powerful although difficult task of mixing his Electro with his Busoshoku Haki. Harlan had the control, it was what he had gotten in stead of pure power, but even with that control, that technique wouldn't last long; a minute at most. But a minute was more than enough for the sheer boost he would experience. His coal black Haki began to emanate a vibrating noise as it began to lighten in hue. A beacon blue began to ebb its way into the structure of the Haki, creating sparks of both black and blue, striking the ground. Harlan smirked, getting down on all of his fours. He began to pump more adrenaline into him, before snarling. "Wolf Cloak: Tonbokiri!!" As soon as Harlan made a movement forward, all that could be seen was a trail of black-blue lightning, appearing sporadically. Harlan leaped straight towards the hurricane, piercing through it. The violent winds that had been so powerful before suddenly stopped moving, their existence ceasing. The pure force at which Harlan had taken off from had caused the winds to shut down their own movement. Then the lightning stopped following and Harlan's figure could be made out; and he was perpendicular to Elizabeth by a few inches, his body surrounded by his unique technique. Harlan brought his arm down towards her at blitzing speeds, with full intention to harm her left arm severely. Some nuts are quite tough to crack, Elizabeth knew, everyone knew. The world had monsters, but, more importantly, things growing into monsters. She had just found one, all by himself, then again, she, too, was all by herself. Maybe there was somewhere for him to be. Going by that, this guy, whatever his name was, was much more than he seemed at first, granted that Elizabeth didn't use her Haki to measure his aura, instead, she used it to feel the intention of his moves. A second passed by the bar's clock. Elizabeth felt his fear, which soon had been quite a lot of fear, for some reason. And, even then, he was willing to jump through the hurricane? She still wondered how he was a Mink, after all, he wasn't completely covered in fur. It was then that the second after, Harlan jumped straight into the tornado's mouth, much like Elizabeth anticipated, even then, her eyes widened at it. However, instead of using her powers to maintain its form from being blown away by Harlan, she did something else altogether, using her right fingers. After all, Harlan's intentions were on her wounded right arm, some wind circulated and closed around her biceps, making her teeth grit. As the wind rotated through her own command, Elizabeth held it tight into place before it could dissipate through the rest of the island, her teeth gritted, putting it right around Harlan and her. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!" Elizabeth cursed out, saliva flying out of her mouth wildly as the lightning cursed through her left arm. However, it had not gone beyond it, for the air barrier around her biceps was trying to prevent it from doing so, furthermore, Elizabeth wasn't exactly motionless. Her right hand flickered in his direction, he was already too close to her anyway and she simply couldn't let him stay there any further, for the lightning would get through her simple barrier. Tick, the clock inside the previous bar marked a single second passing. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Elizabeth bellowed once again, having pushed her right hand previously, all of the air that composed the tornado beforehand was going towards Harlan himself. It happened in an instant, making several rings of boom appear in the vicinity, provoking a sound loud enough to be heard through the entire island, once again. Much like a whip striking the air, the thick wave would slap against Harlan and make the atmosphere itself cry as it was torn apart. A slap, the mere act of risping that mass of air against him, instead of having it smash his entire body. The trajectory of its impact followed through and smashed against the street, however, instead of it exploding, all the air seemingly entered through a small hole in the ground. Before this even happened, the citizens had been already pushed aside by Harlan's jump, allowing them to remain more or less unscathed. Tick, the clock marked another second, the concrete erupted outwards, the air waves of the previous tornado flew across all directions, pushing the entire center of the city off. As his claws of lightning and Haki sliced against Elizabeth’s arm, Harlan smiled. "Booyah!" the hybrid exclaimed, pride flooding through him. Before he could make his next move, what felt like a sledgehammer slammed into his chest, causing him to crash straight down into the street. At the point of impact, a large crater was created, the boy groaning in pain. Of course, his Wolf Cloak had protected him, so he wasn’t feeling the most pain, but what Elizabeth had done to him had hurt nonetheless. The air she slammed into him had expanded outwards, pushing and tearing apart the vicinity. The ground cracked, sending chunks of the ground outwards sporadically. Some of these chunks slammed into him, and he cursed under his breath. The more he was hit by these pieces, the less time he’d be able to keep up the level of concentration required to keep Tonbokiri active. As the general chaos around him began to lessen, Harlan roared in anger and exhaustion. His Tonbokiri faded away, creating a small burst of electricity outwards. It didn’t do much, except crack through some bricks. Harlan was without any physical way to fight her, he couldn’t fly, and his body was sore. It had been the first time he had used Tonbokiri at all, and his mind couldn’t maintain the concentration required for it for too long. But, Harlan had one more ability. When his claws had sliced against Elizabeth’s shoulders, he had met the condition required for his Devil Fruit. Since he had made physical contact with her in the last four hours, he could now cause her fears to fill her mind. Be it a small phobia or something grand, Harlan could always make it scarier. Flooding anothers mind with their greatest fears always made it easier for him, and worse for his opponent. He clenched his fist and closed his eyes. For a while, it seemed as if nothing was happening. Harlan couldn’t see any fear of Elizabeth pop into his mind. Then, he realized he was looking at her fear, her fear of darkness. Harlan didn’t know the actual reason of why she was afraid of the dark, and that was unfortunate for him. As if he did, he could have made it much more frightening for the woman by abusing the source of that fear. Fear of the Dark Harlan snapped open his eyes and unclenched his fists. The miasma he had collected in his hands burst outwards, seeping into the ground and causing tremors, and then it stopped. Nothing had happened to Harlan, as it should be. However, for Elizabeth, she would be seeing nothing but pitch-black darkness. Darkness that would exist no matter what physical action she may attempt, it would plague her mind. Harlan’s hope was that her fear would weaken her enough for Elizabeth to come to the ground, in which case Harlan would grab his trinket and be on his merry way. Clutching her arm still, Elizabeth sent several ripples from her right fingers into it, it had been nearly fried by the attack. Her left arm looked all red, not only from the blood, and still had a bit of its biceps missing, yet, the blood didn't continue to leak from there, for her many ripples were telekinetically controlling the functions of the arm and trying to minimize its damage for now. It wouldn't be healed, but, Elizabeth would keep it from further interfering in the fight, at least for then. When Elizabeth turned to look down upon Harlan's figure, however, she only saw nothing. No, she only saw a pitch black, she looked right, left, down, then up, then forward. A darkness that engulfed the visage all around her figure, she shut tight her eyelids, mouth twisting as the situation sapped into her mind. Where was she? Elizabeth couldn't even see herself. "Judith-" Elizabeth gasped, clapping both trembling hands over her mouth. Saliva and sweat wetted her palms, pupils darting around, even if she knew she would only see black. She shouldn't have called for Judith, not any sound should have been made, she would be heard, that shouldn't happen. She didn't want to be heard. Elizabeth looked to the side, not from there, "W..." She whispered, trying to muffle it by pressing her hands further into her face, then, to ther other side. Not from there. "Where..." Another whisper, another cry, she wanted to know, she really wanted to brace herself for it. Yet, her hands wouldn't just leave her face. Then, knowing that she couldn't just stand there, Elizabeth began to send ripples from her hands and into... herself. Slow ones that swiftly went in there, carrying information from the outside, from the ripples and waves of the outside. Even as she did so, Elizabeth couldn't stop her mouth from uttering again and again, "Where..." She looked up, "From where are you coming from-" She looked down, a figure came into her mind for a flash of a second. Her voice was not crumbling down anymore, it seemed as if it was really working. "Where are you coming from?" She had to brace herself for it, when would the heavy hits and the pranking come? "Mom?" Upon her last whisper, the darkness had seemingly crumbled away, courtesy of her mind getting straightened with her latest technique. Elizabeth glanced to the right, to the left, everything was colored now, the black was filled. She was still sweating, but her body trembled no more. Elizabeth noticed Harlan laying upon the ground, her eyes narrowed, and, with another gesture, she slowly descended through the air. "What was that...?" Elizabeth gulped some saliva, eyes never leaving Harlan, once she was close enough to him, she spoke out, "Is this... your power?" Even then, Elizabeth still hovered over the ground at a safe distance, the trinket flew at her backside. Harlan had seen her panic, and for a moment he relaxed. The muscles that been so tense slowly loosened, and Harlan felt a sense of security. He had successfully infiltrated her mind with his powers, and caused her fear of the dark to run rampant. He had begun to formulate a plan, plotting what he could do once she lowered herself to the ground. And when she began to slowly levitate down towards the stone, he smiled, preparing his shotgun. He was prepared to execute his plans, but then she spoke. They weren't supposed to speak once their minds were filled with fear. She had broken through his control, and it annoyed him. That wasn't possible. The only way she could have broken out of Harlan's control would be if she could manipulate her minds psyche...so did that mean this woman could do that? Was she a Psychic? Harlan exhaled in annoyance as his muscles tensed once again, the woman having lowered herself to the ground completely at this point in time. "Yeah, thats my power." He began, casually taking a step forwards. "I can control the fears of others, bring them into reality. I can play with them, make it haunt them again and again." Harlan continued, monologuing in a way. It served its purpose however, his words served as a distraction hiding his true intentions. He had been taking small and casual steps subtlety, shortening the distance between them. "You saw darkness, right? A pitch-black void of nothingness." And as soon as he had finished speaking, he pounced forwards, jumping straight over Elizabeth. As he landed, he palmed the trinket, clenching his fist around it. "BOOYAH, BITCH!" Harlan exclaimed, sticking his tongue out at her. And with that, he ran off. Normally, Harlan would have covered much more distance in far less time. However, his body was sore and aching, his head felt like something was hammering at it. The strains of using Tonbokiri for the first time as well as fighting a monster of a woman had drained him. "I...I'm not giving you..." he said through his heavy pants, as his exhaustion finally began to take its effect. He began to slow down, his limbs felt as if they were surrounded by a gallon of cement. He fell to his knees, his hands shaking. "Not...giving you...the...trinket..." he finished, collapsing to the ground completely, his consciousness fading away. A blink from both eyes, "Fears..." Elizabeth nodded absent mindedly, not flinching at all with the sight of Harlan pointing his shotgun at her. She looked side-ways, noticing that the sun was beginning to set upon the horizon, it had sure flown fast. Eyelids half-way open then, Elizabeth only gave off a sigh, while Harlan jumped over her. The trinket was easily snatched by his hands, losing off its telekinetic aura in an instant. Elizabeth took to glancing at his running form, turning around and clutching the hidden Caladbolg tighter, she flew slightly towards him. She would have sent air or something else crashing into him, but, she knew Harlan was already not in a healthy situation. Elizabeth quickly reached him, seeing how he fell out of fatigue. Before she had said anything, however, muttering entered her ears, "Hmmm?" Elizabeth put her palm by her ear, "Hmmmmm?!" Her ear seemingly grew as they tried taking in the words. Did he just leave her hanging? "Speak up! No mutters!" Elizabeth touched him with her foot. No reaction, she tapped at Harlan for a few seconds. Elizabeth's cheeks puffed and her finger rested on her chin, she appeared by his side, then over him, then in front of him. "HE IS UNCONSCIOUS!!" She gasped, palms in front of her mouth. Only then, Elizabeth looked around several times, head whipping continuously, and then over Harlan's figure. She could just take the trinket from his hands then, or even leave it there. But should she really separate them again? "Rsrsrsrs," A grin crept into Elizabeth's face, her eyes shining through her glasses. "RSRSRSRS!" She furiously tapped all of the air surrounding Harlan, making it bend under her ripples and shift around quickly, "Voila!" Elizabeth gave a kiss into the air, whilst Harlan would float alongside her. Bidding farewell to the wreckage of the city, Elizabeth dabbed, hands pointing in a certain direction, Harlan flew off and she followed suit. She wished her powers allowed her to use some Fortune telling, this was really far off from what she thought would happen. ---- Harlan's eyes drifted open, a slight groan leaving his mouth. His body didn't hurt as badly as it did before, and was instead more like a gentle sort of pain. Then it all came crashing upon him. When he looked straight down, he saw the seas, fish swimming right underneath. The wind rushed past his ears, and the sounds of birds cawing filled them. He looked around, and realized that he was in the air; flying. "OHMYGODIMFLYINGWHATTHEHELLISGOINGON!!" Harlan yelled out rapidly, the sentence coming out as if it was a singular word instead of the phrase it actually was. Harlan was confused, there was no way he could fly, unless he had actually grown those wings he was thinking about before. He swung his right arm to his back and patted it down just to make sure. "Alright, so I have no wings...so how am I flying? And where am I flying to?" he thought to himself, questioning the legitimacy of the whole situation. He looked around once again, and he spotted her. That green-haired woman that had stolen his lovely trinket. "OI, HURRICANE BITCH!" Harlan spat, snarling slightly. "WHY THE HELL AM I FLYING?? ARE YOU MAKING ME FLY? WHERE AM I GOING?!" "WHAT THE HELL?!" Elizabeth screamed as sudden as Harlan woke up, cupping her face from both sides, even then, however, she was not disoriented from her flight. Much like Harlan, indeed, she flew at a considerable fast speed through the use of her constant ripples. "Don't do that again, Furry!!" As he talked back at her, Elizabeth bursted a vein on her forehead, "I'M MAKING YOU FLY, DUMBASS!! And since you have taken to frighten me," She waved one hand around with a wide smile, the air vibrating around would vanish. Harlan wouldn't lose velocity suddenly, but his body would start to fall towards the seas, "Have fun!!" Elizabeth waved once again, not bothering to tell him she sent air, once again, to save him from truly hitting the water. "Oh," Elizabeth put her hands at the sides of her mouth, "CAN YOU USE THAT ELECTRICITY TO FRY AND GET SOME FISH FOR US?!" She laughed out, noticing the amount of air would be enough to safely make him fly again once the time was nigh. When Elizabeth had 'dropped' Harlan, he let out an otherworldly scream, as if he was losing a game of Poker. "FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!!" he yelled quickly as he flopped towards the water. However Harlan suddenly stopped, as if Elizabeth had decided to stop him from crashing into the cold water below. Harlan snarled; this woman was toying with him. Playing around with him as if he was just a strand of her stupid-looking hair. "YOU WANT ME TO FRY SOME FISH?" Harlan roared towards her, steam lifting out of his ears at a rapid rate. "I'LL FRY YOUR DAMN FACE, YOU THOT!" he continued ranting, filled with anger towards Elizabeth. Electricity crackled at his fingertips, and he was prepared to continue with his threat when he realized that if he did, she might actually leave him in the water. And Harlan knew he couldn't swim, especially since he had eaten that Devil Fruit. He exhaled, trying to calm himself. "Oi...green-hair." he called out, still not having gotten her name. "Er, where are you taking me? You're not going to like, kidnap me and do some weird stuff, right?" "TRY ME!!" Elizabeth gestured for her hand, lips curving down exaggeratedly. Yeah, she was going to pretty much have him do something, but, this scene just then had her change her mind even more. "Yeah, you're definitely going to Judith, ugh," She muttered at herself, all the while, lowering her flight until she was by his side again. Her eyes boringly looked over his sparks, "Shush, we're not fighting anymore, pup. But yes, I'm grade S Thot, thanks." Gesturing for both of them to continue flying ahead at full speed, Elizabeth connected their air bubbles, so that conversating would be easier. "Where? TO MY BASE!" She waved her hands around and clutched her sides fondly, "Kidnap? RSRSRSRS! I already did that." This guy definitely wasn't the brightest, one more reason added to her list. "Buuuuut, if you're that curious-" Elizabeth rested her head on her forearms, as she laid them, and flipped herself upside-down. "-I want you to join our Sanctuary Pirate Alliance under the Round Table Pirates!!" She pointed a finger at Harlan, tongue poking out as well. Harlan managed to stay calm under her provocations, it would only lead to more banter between them, and he was really sick of her voice at this point. His ears perked up at the mention of another name; Judith. Who was that? Was it another thot like this green-haired woman? "Who the hell is Judith?" he asked, curious about this new name. Harlan had also laughed at Elizabeth's response to his insult, calling herself a Grade-S Thot. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all. But of course, then she did something weird, and he realized that he had been kidnapped by a woman with less sanity than a rabid squirrel. "Your base?" Harlan questioned. If she came from a base, that meant that there were more people like her, and that very thought scared the living lights out of him. He could barely deal with this ones banter, but more of her? Harlan shuddered at the thought of it all. Then she mentioned a crew, and a glint of intrigue appeared in his eyes. "Round Table...Pirates?" he asked, interested. "Like, an actual pirate crew? With all the stabby stabby, and argh matey?" "Adress that bitch with proper respect, will you!" Elizabeth flashed another grin at him, going along with his following laughter, then that felt better. "She is the Captain of the Round Tables! A crew allied with mine, rsrsrsrs~" Ah, how long ago had it been that they first met, first joined crews, she wondered. Truly the most golden of times, Elizabeth couldn't wait until they arrived. Turning back at Harlan, Elizabeth continued, having a more straight expression, "A crew, yes, but... they're not that violent? Not counting the public dismemberment..." She scratched her chin, "They and us are all stationed at the island of Brine." Elizabeth rose a finger, eyes now hovering over the skies, "It's a hybrid between a normal and a Sky island." It was just the best base they could have ever asked for, and it didn't have a lot of people inhabiting it, thus, they could protect the few there. Still, Elizabeth shouldn't leave the guy hanging too much, he was curious, "At first, you interested me because of your trinket, if you had it... you could become one of mine. BUT," She yelled, "Your audacity and fighting skill should put you into a proper fighter crew, such as the Round Table peeps!!" "Why would I respect her? I haven't even met her yet." Harlan responded, referring to Elizabeth's initial statement. "A Pirate Captain? So that means she's a strong one, right?" Harlan asked, intrigued. Despite not being able to always win in fights, usually due to a lack of strategy, Harlan liked fighting and getting stronger, it was an instinct he had in him. Meeting strong people meant that he could learn and steal techniques from them, something he had done when he studied under Vánagandr. "Wait, if her crew is allied with yours...does that mean you're a Pirate Captain?!" Harlan asked, shocked. He never would have thought that this woman, a complete psychopath, would be fit enough to lead a crew of pirates. It didn't make much sense to him, and neither did her statement about the hybrid island. "A hybrid island? What the hell do you mean by a 'hybrid island'? Islands can't have children, right?" Harlan raised a brow. "You want me to join the Round Table Pirates...?" he asked, perplexed to as why. As Elizabeth had said, sure he had the fighting skill and audacity, but he didn't want to live on a Pirate Ship and clean the decks and stuff like that. That was boring, and it would do nothing in terms of making him a stronger person. "I don't wanna join a pirate crew and sweep the decks, and sing those stupid shanties." he said, voicing his concerns. Propositions "Pooooooooint," Elizabeth tapped the air, prompting it to momentarily bop against Harlan's nose. She spun around briefly, it seemed she was telling too much to him and not showing much, she would have to focus on doing the latter a lot more. He would see it when he met Judith, "She's reaaaaaaaally strong," Elizabeth pointed at herself, "Stronger than me." Her brows arched at his sudden question, "Yes, I am, rsrsrs. Big Sis Elie of the Sparrow Pirates~" Elizabeth waved one hand around, eyes closed with a smile, "And by hybrid island, I mean that it is both on the ground and the sky. But, YES, they can have children!" She clapped her hands several times, doing her best to not burst out laughing. "Yes, none of the people in the Round Table Pirates are much like me..." Elizabeth doozed off, not that she truly knew if they liked her or what, at least Judith seemed to. "They are experts in various forms of combat, while my people are more Adventurers and Treasure Hunters. Thus," She pointed at Harlan, bopping his nose again, "You could get to keep your trinket!" Harlan flinched at the sudden contact of having his nose poked by Elizabeth. Whatever she was talking about, it interested him. “Stronger than you?!” Harlan exclaimed, in disbelief. Elizabeth had created a tornado that severely damaged a town, and Harlan had felt such fear in that moment. But it also helped him realize how much he could grow if he decided to work under her. He’d had trained under two complete powerhouses that way. “Big Sis? Who’d want to be related to you?” Harlan retorted, teasing Elizabeth. “I feel bad for your Pirate Crew.” he continued, smirking like the crazy kid he was. “Wait, wait, wait...how is it on the ground and the sky? You know what? I don’t even want to know...” Harlan murmured under his breath. He looked towards Elizabeth and stared into her eyes. “They can all fight well? That’s good, I get to fight more people then.” “So, are we there yet?” Harlan asked, looking around aimlessly. "...Good point," Elizabeth pointed her finger yet again at Harlan, expression filled with wonder, "I never got to know why the Government named me that way." She tried smacking at the taunt towards her crew, they were fine, probably just out there like she was. With a snort, Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. This guy was really slow at times, and she had had that thought many times. His words snapped her out of it, "Yes, they all fight E X T R E M E L Y well!" She gave him an ok sign with her hand, "So, that's more training for you, furry." A smile graced her lips. As Harlan looked around, Elizabeth copied him, though, she actually knew the answer, "Rsrsrsrs, nooope! We will pass by, like, some two islands before we reach Brine!" Truth to be told, however, they had flewn quite some distance, so, maybe they were closer than she thought. She did have telekinetic powers, but, she couldn't read someone's hands if her life was on the line. Harlan snorted. "More proof that the World Government are a bunch of stupid pansies." he stated, referring to how unfitting the name of "Big Sis" was to Elizabeth, at least in Harlan's opinion. A much more fitting name would be the one Harlan had been referring to her as quite often; "Hurricane Bitch." "OI LISTEN UP HERE YOU PSYCHIC CUCK!" Harlan roared at her. "WHATS UP WITH CALLING ME A FURRY? I DON'T CALL YOU A FLESHY, DO I?" he spat, staring intently into her eyes. "But yeah, more training for me. And then I'll kick your ass one day." he taunted. "You can look forward for that, Green-hair." Harlan grumbled under his breath for a while before groaning loudly in exasperation. "Are we there yet?" "Bleeeh," Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at nowhere, "I don't care what they are, but, I won't disagree on that. Rsrsrs." She cupped her chin, however, at his sudden shouting, she moved up and down frantically, "W-WHAT THE HELL?!" Elizabeth slapped the hair, expression wide at his antics once again, if she were honest, she shouldn't retort. Though, she liked it, he truly had fang, at least, she had seen it. "You'll love it!" Elizabeth gestured an okay signal with her hand, "No." Though her smile soon faded at the repetitiveness from his question, the wind continued to breeze by their faces. For a quite long while. "No", Such a simple word, giving off such a simple feeling. Yet, it was repeated so many times over the course of many hours, many hair strands were pulled out, a body threatened to hit the water many times. Cries and responses of irritation filled the clouds, and whoever could hear them, be it because they were on a mountain from an island or in a ship, wondered if the tales of cursing ghosts were true. But damn, being ghosts, they knew some swearing. Night had passed over, with Elizabeth's limbs hanging in the air and a bubble coming out of her nose, even then she still floated alongside Harlan. Once the tiniest of sunrays hit at her face, the snort exploded and woke her up. Eyelids trembling to scroll up, Elizabeth took upon the visage that laid in front of her and Harlan. "WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed, not bothered at all if Harlan was asleep or not. In the same notion, Elizabeth spun and frantically gestured for the land before them, "WE ARRIVED!" It was, in fact, the island of Brine, extending over the ocean while also possessing a myriad of flying rocks. "Finally." ---- Category:Role-Plays Category:Finished Role-Plays